Gout may frequently be induced in the alligator (Alligator missisipiensis) by feeding a diet of normal composition ad lib. The time required for reliabie development of the syndrome will be determined and compared with induction time when the diet is supplemented with poor quality protein such as gelatin or with uric acid precursors such as glutamine and glycine. Changes in uric acid production, excretion, and clearance will be monitored via periodic measurements of blood and urine uric acid. Levels of uric acid precursors in the plasma (glycine, glutamine, alanine) will be followed, and total nitrogen excretion measured (principally as uric and urinary NH4HCO3) to see if these two excretion products show a reciprocal relationship as is seen in many gouty humans. Any gross changes in protein synthesis capacity may be measured via determination of O2 consumption following a standard protein meal, and correlation between such changes and gout development noted. Therapeutic effects of and idiosyncratic reactions to various "anti-gout" drugs will be tested in this species to determine suitability as a drug-testing model. Investigation of biosynthetic and catabolic pathways for glutamine and glycine will be continued and expanded. Activities of key enzymes in uric acid synthesis (PRPP amidotransferase, HGPRT, X anthine Oxidase) will be compared in gouty and control animals.